The Third Tyler
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: The eighth and final part of "The Tyler Family" - special three chapter part. On a relaxing night babysitting Tony, the moment arrives for Rose and the Doctor. And it's earlier than expected...
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, we can finish Ice Age tomorrow morning; here, promise." Rose finished tucking him in, sat on his bed and offered her little brother her pinky. He put on a grumpy expression and eyed it suspiciously.

"But Rosie-"

"No buts, Tony!" She waggled her finger. "You gonna promise me or not? There'll be no movie if you don't..." She let the sentence hang, and Tony's hand quickly shot out to loop his pinky through hers; a pinky promise. Unbreakable. She grinned at him. "Good boy. Now go to sleep." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly.

"Good night, Rosie, I love you," he said in her ear, and planted a somewhat stickier kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Tony." Rose smiled as the little boy released her and rolled over, thumb entering his mouth. She got up and quietly shut the door behind her, then wearily made her way to the lounge where the Doctor was still sitting, flicking through channels. "Is it tragic that I'm keen for the same bedtime as a four-year-old?" she asked him, lowering herself down next to him. He smirked, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's only nearly nine; technically he stayed up late, didn't he?" the Doctor remarked, settling on another movie channel; the film was _Prometheus_.

"This film is ridiculous," Rose protested, poking him in the side. "And yeah, usually he goes around eight, but Mum said he could stay up for a bit since it's the weekend. Hope her and Dad are having a good time."

"Where'd they go again?"

"One of Dad's friend's fiftieths. Why are we watching this?"

He squeezed her shoulders. "To laugh at how horrifically wrong they are about aliens." She gave an exasperated shake of her head, grabbed a cushion and rested it against the Doctor's side. She made herself comfy, and closed her eyes, smiling at her husband's muttering at the film. It was to the sound of his voice that she fell asleep.

"Rose. Wake up, quick. _Rose._"

It was the sharp tone of his voice than anything else that woke Rose. She had moved position in her sleep; either that or the Doctor had moved her. She was now half laying down, her feet on the floor but her head in his lap. Surprisingly, she was quite comfortable, and she grumbled at being woken. "What is't?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes at the flickering of the TV screen. The same movie was still playing, but it had been muted.

"We have to go to the hospital," the Doctor said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Right now."

Confusion and fear gripped at Rose's insides, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, eying his worried face.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Why do we have to go to the hospital?" she asked him nervously, then followed his gaze down to the spot on the couch she had just been lying on. The colour drained from her cheeks. "No... oh my God." Her hands came up to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh please no..."

"Rose, look at me; hey. Look at me." He seized her arm tightly, and she looked at him with terrified eyes. "You've got to stay calm, alright? Here," he grabbed her water bottle off the coffee table and handed it to her, getting to his feet. "Drink this; I'm going to go get Tony, then we're going straight to the hospital, okay?" She nodded numbly, taking the bottle from him and her gaze drifting back down to the scarlet stain on the seat. Her heart pounded and she shut her eyes quickly, turning away from it. Rose could feel herself getting dizzy so she took a drink and curled her arms around her belly.

"You're too early," she whispered, tears trickling down her nose and onto her stomach. "Please be okay, baby, please... please be alright..."

"Rosie?" a small voice asked, and Rose looked up to see Tony standing a few feet away, a confused expression on his tired face. He came over and put his arms around her neck. "Why you crying?" Rose held her little brother, almost breaking down then and there at his innocent question.

"I'm a little bit scared," she managed to say, and he pulled away to wipe her tears away with both his small hands. His wide eyes held hers worriedly, and she could see tears threatening in his eyes at the sight of his big sister so upset. She gave him a broken smile. "It's alright, Tony; I'm okay," she told him, nodding, almost trying to convince herself. "Can I have a kiss?" He leaned forward and placed a wet kiss on her lips, then hugged her again. She rubbed his back, trying not to cry.

The Doctor darted back into the room; he'd gotten the car going but had been held up with Tony's car seat. He knelt next to them, but Tony wouldn't let go of Rose.

"Tony, let go; go with the Doctor, I'll be there in a sec," she told him softly, and his lower lip wobbled as he reluctantly let her go.

"Only get up if you can," the Doctor warned her as he left with Tony, and she nodded. Biting her lip, Rose slowly stood up, catching the large bloodstain out the corner of her eye. A sob escaped her and she almost fell, regaining her balance in the last second. _Take a deep breath, stop freaking out. It's not helping,_ she told herself, and did so. When the Doctor came back inside she was standing, leaning on one of the table chairs. He moved quickly to her. "Rose, are you alright?"

She shook her head silently. "Let's just go," she said, trying not to panic. "Please."

He nodded, slipping a supportive arm around her waist, and they hobbled out to the car. As soon as Rose was buckled in, the Doctor backed out and sped off in the direction of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Two doctors had taken Rose from his arms as soon as the Doctor entered the Torchwood Medical Center's doors, placing her on a gurney and wheeling her out of his sight while the Doctor had to remain behind and explain to the nurse what had happened. She'd nodded, thanking him and directing him to the waiting room. Then she'd jogged after the doctors who were wheeling his wife away.

The Doctor couldn't believe it; he was about to storm after them, demanding that he be allowed to come, when he remembered the tired and tearful four year old clinging to the bottom of his jacket as he'd been instructed. He picked up the small boy who couldn't stop staring at the swinging doors and carried him off to the empty waiting room.

"Where they taken Rosie?" Tony whimpered, sniffing. "Why's she not awake?"

"C'mere, you." The Doctor sat with Tony in his lap and wrapped his arms around the small boy, who started crying. "Rose is gonna be alright, Tony; don't you worry," he told him, nodding and rocking him back and forth comfortingly.

Tony sniffed. "And Jack?"

The Doctor's jaw tightened, and he had to swallow before answering. "Jack too. He'll be fine. He's healthy; he'll be fine." He had to say it out loud; to speak it into the universe, as if it would somehow make it true. He had to believe it was true; the alternative was too terrible. After everything they'd done to prepare, the excitement, all the worry... it couldn't all be for nothing. The Doctor refused to believe the outcome of this would be the worst.  
He didn't stop rocking, not even when Tony's sniffles died down and he fell asleep against the Doctor's chest. Damn it, where were those doctors?

The Doctor eyed his watch and almost groaned with frustration; he'd been sitting there for an hour. It was now passed midnight. Tony was completely and soundly asleep, so the Doctor kept him in his arms as he got up and went to the desk.

"What's going on with Rose?" he questioned the nurse quietly but forcefully, and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll go and see what I can find out, Doctor," she told him, and left the desk. He was momentarily confused when she called him by his name; how did she know that? Then he remembered; her name was Charlotte Caine, and she had organised all their appointments with them. They'd interacted on a regular basis for the past seven months. He shook his head at himself. God, he was out of it.

The Doctor gave a start as the front doors burst open to reveal Jackie and Pete Tyler hurrying towards him, his own worried expression mirrored and enhanced on both of their faces. He'd forgotten again; he had called them before leaving the house, leaving a message on both of their phones before giving up contacting them.

"The nurse is about to come out with an update," the Doctor informed them wearily, handing over the sleeping Tony to Jackie's waiting arms. She hugged her son tightly, pressing her face down into his pyjama shirt, while Pete curled his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened, Doctor?" Jackie asked him, distress in her voice. "What happened to Rose?"

The Doctor started to explain when the nurse came back out, so Jackie directed her questions towards her. "Charlotte, what's going on? How is she?"

"She's in surgery at the moment," the nurse began, and the Doctor's heart dropped like a stone. It must've shown on his face because she directed the rest of her information at him. "She had started to miscarry - that's why she was bleeding - and so they're doing a Caesarean-section, and working on them both now." Apparently finished, she fell silent, and the Doctor stepped away, sinking into the closest chair and running his hands through his hair. Jackie silently handed over her sleeping son to her husband, then went and knelt in front of the Doctor, encasing him in a tight hug.

"I can't lose them both, Jackie; I won't," he told her desperately, his voice shaking, and she nodded. She understood exactly what he meant. Eventually she let him go, and led him back into the waiting room, holding his hand. The Doctor registered Pete and Jackie talking softly; Pete kissed her goodbye, rested his hand on the Doctor's shoulder for a minute, then left to take his son home. Jackie and the Doctor were left sitting, with nothing to do but wait and worry.

They both went through different stages; Jackie had an uncontrollable bout of tears, and the Doctor stood for a while, constantly pacing the room, unable to sit still. What was taking so long? What was happening? After half an hour of pacing the same circle, he sat next to Jackie, his face tired and emotionless. Her eyes were slowly drifting closed too, and in the next ten minutes, the Doctor and Jackie were both asleep, each resting on the other.

The Doctor awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He gave a jolt, realising he'd fallen asleep, waking Jackie also.

"Doctor," the nurse - Charlotte - said, waiting until he fully woke to release his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, unconsciously finding Jackie's hand and squeezing it. The nurse grabbed a chair and sat opposite them.

"It was very close, especially for Rose, but they're both fine," she said, and the relief that washed over the Doctor was indescribable. His shoulders sagged and he sat back in his chair, just so incredibly relieved. "You have a son," she added with a smile. "Although he was extremely premature; Rose had started to miscarry and so they thought... But he was still alive. Time Lord DNA - quite literally saved his life," she told him, and the Doctor felt Jackie's hand on his back as he leaned forward again, hands clenched together. "But he is healthy, and he is alive," she finished, nodding.

"And Rose?" he asked hoarsely. "Is she alright?"

The nurse's smile dimmed, and Jackie's eyes widened.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"We almost lost her," Charlotte confessed, and Jackie's hands clapped over her mouth. The Doctor very nearly stopped breathing. "Her blood pressure plummeted to a critical level in the middle of the procedure; they didn't know if she'd be able to hold out until the baby was out... but she held on, she made it through. She's still unconscious, but she'll be alright, she's alive."

The shock of how close he had come to losing the love of his life was almost too much for the Doctor to take in; there was only one thing he wanted now.

"Can I see them?" he managed, and she nodded.

"Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Jackie followed Nurse Caine closely as they entered the NICU, and the Doctor knew him as soon as he laid eyes on him. Fluffy tufts of brown hair stuck out from under the blue knitted beanie, but he looked like Rose. Even curled up in that glass box with electrodes stuck to his side and chest, as the Doctor donned a NICU gown over his clothes and got as close as he could to his son, there was no mistaking who his mother was. It had been so long; as he was the Meta-crisis, technically he'd never fathered any children. But he remembered how the real Doctor, the two-hearted full Time Lord Doctor had felt when first laying eyes on his first child, before the Time War... He had forgotten how it felt, and oh, it was glorious.

"Hey there, Jack," he murmured, and he felt Jackie come up behind him as he leaned over the glass, taking in every aspect of the tiny thing that was his son.

"Oh Doctor, he's perfect," Jackie whispered, patting him on the back. "He's just perfect." Baby Jack was asleep, his tiny chest puffing up and down; the nappy he wore quite clearly showed how premature he was.

"You can touch him if you like," the nurse said gently, motioning to the arm holes in the side of the box. The Doctor hadn't even noticed. He stuck his hand through one, and gently brushed the top of his baby's head. The feeling that accompanied that motion - just a simple touch - made tears spring to the Doctor's eyes, and he was silently thankful for everything in the universe that had brought him and Rose together, and had created this miracle. Because the feeling he felt when he touched his son's head, the Doctor felt in his mind. Not the same as another Time Lord, but the whisper of one that had a part of the golden vortex inside of him. It both terrified and astounded the Doctor, and while he was worried about the effects that this shining quarter of DNA he had passed onto Jack would have on his son, for now he refused to think of it. He lost himself at gazing at the tiny body in front of him, wishing he could see his eyes, but knowing that those times would come.

The Doctor and Jackie stayed, just gazing at Jack for another few minutes, then the Doctor pulled his hand back and stood up properly.

"Okay, now Rose," he said to the nurse, who nodded and started to leave.

"Erm, actually," Jackie piped up, and the Doctor turned. "I'm gonna stay, if tha's alright," she said, looking to Nurse Caine, who nodded. Jackie smiled at the Doctor and turned back to her grandson.

"Thank you, Jackie," the Doctor murmured, and left the room to follow the nurse down the hall. He knew Jackie not only wanted to touch Jack as well, but she was also giving him time alone with Rose. It was precious and she would have no idea how much he appreciated it, even if Rose was unconscious. The nurse halted outside a closed door, but stopped the Doctor from entering. He gave her a look, and waited.

"It looks worse than it is," she told him honestly. "She's still very weak, but it looks worse than it is." And with that, she left him to himself and walked away back down the hall.

The Doctor steeled himself and entered the room. The scene hit him like a punch in the gut; there she was, his Rose, lying curled up and unconscious in a hospital bed, an IV in her arm and her face whiter than marble. A screen standing next to her bed monitored her heart rate and blood pressure, and was beeping steadily. The Doctor pulled a chair over and placed his hand gently over hers, tears burning his gaze as he reconsidered and moved his hand up to caress her pale cheek.

"Rose, I'm here," he whispered, but she didn't respond. He didn't expect her to, but it didn't stop him spilling out everything to her. Everything about Jack and how perfect he was, despite the complications; how he was so bloody proud of her for being strong and fighting for him, keeping him alive, and how he was so relieved and thankful that she'd held on enough to keep herself alive too. How scared he really was about losing his son, and losing her... "You are fantastic, Rose Tyler; absolutely fantastic," he told her. "I love you so much, you can't even imagine; Rose, I was a wreck in that waiting room. I thought I was gonna lose you, and I knew it before, but I realised again... that cannot happen, I won't let it," he vowed, and he pressed his lips to her soft hand.

The first thing Rose felt when she drifted into consciousness was pain. A dull thudding pain in her lower abdomen. What did that mean? What happened? The memories came floating back to her: finding blood on the couch, hugging Tony, getting in the car... after the car ride it all faded until right now, and panic seized her mind as she realised she had no idea what had happened to her baby. She was alive, but what about Jack...? Rose groggily blinked her eyes open, and this revealed the Doctor, asleep; he was clutching her hand, his head and arm resting on the bed beside her stomach. Her fear for the outcome of her son increased when she spied tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Doctor..." Her voice was tiny, and it shocked her. She squeezed his hand, and stiffly moved her other arm to rub his shoulder. "Doctor, wake up..." He started awake and lifted his head some, seeing she was awake.

"Rose," he muttered, sitting up and leaning in to kiss her forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Where's Jack?" she whispered, so terrified that the next thing he would say would bring her world crashing down.

"Oh Rose he's fine, he made it, you both made it," the Doctor told her, a proud smile breaking out on his face.

"Oh," Rose gasped, and tears of pure relief came to her eyes. She nuzzled into his hand, both crying and smiling. He kissed her forehead again, stroking her cheek. "You did so well, Rose; so very well... he's perfect, absolutely perfect." Rose's eyes lit up at his description of her baby.

"Can I see him?"

A flash of pain went through his eyes, and he tried to let her down gently. "They can't move him, Rose; I'm sorry, but you can't either... Not until tomorrow, at least; you've got to rest, get your strength up." She bit her lip; her face fell, and hot tears came to her eyes and rolled sideways down her face, onto the pillow. He watched her, desperately wishing he could make her happy. He kissed her hand and stood up. "Give me a minute; I'll be right back." Before she could even reply, the Doctor dashed from the room, and she could hear his Converse squeak as he ran down the hall.

It felt like an age for Rose, but only about five minutes later, the Doctor led two other doctors into the room, and grinned at her. She looked around, confused. "Doctor, what...?"

"Hang on tight," was all he said, and he took hold of her IV pole while the other two doctors wheeled Rose's bed out of the room. They wheeled her through the halls of TMC, right up close to the viewing window of the NICU, and Rose, who by now had realised where they were going, struggled to sit up so she could see. Nurse Caine in turn brought Jack over in his little box, and the Doctor crouched next to Rose, loving the smile that lit up her face, knowing that her tears were tears of happiness.

"That's him," she whispered, stretching a hand out to the glass. It was as close as she could get. "Oh, he's beautiful, Doctor, you were right; he's perfect." She couldn't tear her gaze away from the tiny baby boy sleeping away on the other side of the glass. They weren't out of the woods yet; Jack was still very small and the Doctor knew this better than Rose, but for now, this was enough.

"Rose," her husband said, and she glanced at him, wanting to keep looking at her baby. He kissed her tenderly, and her hand moved to cup his cheek. "We're a family," he murmured, and the words made her heart soar. Her gaze flicked back to Jack; her son. Her baby boy.

"He's all ours," she whispered wonderingly, happily, thankfully. "We're a family."


End file.
